1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to connectors for printed circuits and the like. In particular, it relates to connectors formed individually by the assembly of blocks of insulating material and contacts and to such assemblies which may readily be shortened, either before or after completion of their assembly, to eliminate undesired lengths of connector and provide a desired number of contacts only.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art connectors have generally been provided in sizes to include fixed numbers of contacts, such as 10 or 20 or multiples thereof. When there has been a need for more contacts than are in a standard unit, but fewer than in the next larger size, the next larger size has been used with a corresponding waste of contacts and the cluttering of space with unused parts.
The prior art connectors have been available with contacts of only one or two tail styles. In addition, contacts used in the prior art often have not enabled adequate contact to be established or to be maintained and have not been adaptable to use with different mounting feet.